wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Board Game Island
Board Game Island Board Game Island is one of the options in Wii Party that can be played in the Party Games. Gameplay The gameplay is mainly similar to a traditional board game. In each round, the players all play a 4-player minigame which determines the order in which they will go (If there is a tie, a die roll decides the order.) The players who place 1st, 2nd and 3rd get a bonus die. The player who places 1st gets a gold die which consists of all the numbers from 1-6, 2nd place gets a sliver die which consists of the numbers one to three, 3rd place receives a bronze die which consists of the numbers one and two, and last place gets only the standard die. Once a player rolls the die, they will move the exact number of spaces. The board game contains of 73 spaces. If the player gets doubles (Meaning the dice and bonus dice are the same number, such as two 6s), the player gets to roll another die. The highest number that can be rolled is 18. (6 from regular die, 6 from the 1st place bonus die & 6 from die if you get doubles). If you manage to get to the top, there will be a dragon structure and in order to beat it, you have to roll at least a six to win the game. Spaces In Board Game Island, there are tons of spaces the players can land on. (NOTE: These are not the official names for these spaces.) Space bonuses/penalties are not cumulative, meaning that if a space sends you to another space, that space is crossed out and is unaffected. The only exception is the -4 space caused by volcano eruption. Challenges In Board Game Island, there are challenges along the way. Here a list of all of them. (NOTE: None of the challenges count as spaces, and the challenge names listed here aren't the official names of the challenges.) #Rope Leap #*This challenge consists of the player climbing onto a vine and swinging. A dice will be spun and when it lands on a number, the player will jump off the vine and move that number of spaces the dice rolled on. #*ANY HARM: None #*Odds of completing: 100% (NOTE: This is the only challenge that has no loss) #Dragon Wall #*This challenge consists of a dragon wall. The player must roll at least a 4 to break the dragon statue. #*ANY HARM: If the player gets a 1 to 3, the dragon statue will hit the player with a fireball and they will have to do it again until someone beats it. #*Odds of completing: 50% #Crates or Barrels #*This challenge is luck-based. The player gets to decide which path to go across the waterfall. One is crates and one is barrels. After the player picks one, they will see if they made it pass or not. #*ANY HARM: If the one of the things on the path the player chose breaks, the player will have to swim to the next part of the island and they get a 0 if this happens. #*Odds of completing: 50% #Volcano or Not #*This challenge is where the player is required to roll at least a 3 to avoid the volcano. #*ANY HARM: If the player gets a 1 or 2, they go into the volcano. #*Odds of completing: 66.7% #Spike Ball #*In this challenge, the player has to roll at least a 5 to break the dragon statue. #*ANY HARM: If a player gets a 1 to 4, the statue will throw up a spike ball and the players who have passed the 4th challenge must run back 11 spaces in order to not get hit by the spike ball. The spike ball will fall where the 4th challenge is. Then the spike ball returns to its original place and the number to pass decreases by one. (It can even be a 2, but not a 1.) #*Odds of completing: #**33.3% when number is 5 #**50% when number is 4 #**66.7% when number is 3 #**83.3% when number is 2 #Final Challenge #*In this final challenge, the player is required to get at least a 6 to destroy the statue and win the game. #*ANY HARM: Not really. If the player gets a 1 to 5, their turn ends. On their next turn, they will get a bonus die if they're in the first three places on a minigame. #*Odds of completing: #**75.9% with a golden die #**57.4% with a silver die #**52.8% with a bronze die #**16.7% without a bonus die Order of spaces Island *Start #+5 #empty #empty #empty #empty #empty #Rope Leap #empty #empty #+6 #empty #+4 #1 vs 3 minigame #empty #empty #UFO #+4 #empty #empty #empty #tornado #-4 #empty #Dragon Challenge #empty #destination of red statue #1 vs 3 minigame #blue statue #skull #blue statue #empty #empty #blue/red dinasour #+5 #volcano eruption #tornado #empty #+6 #1 vs 1 minigame #UFO #empty #Barrel Challenge #empty #+5 #red statue #blue/red dinasour #destination of blue statue #1 vs 3 minigame #Volcano or Not challenge #empty #+6 #1 vs 1 minigame #empty #+5 #empty #+4 #UFO #empty #empty #empty #Spike Ball Challenge #+6 #1 vs 1 minigame #empty #empty #+4 #empty #tornado #-4 #empty #skull #tornado #empty #empty #empty #UFO #-4 #Final Challenge *Finish Volcano *Start #+4 #empty #+4 #shout space #empty #empty #empty #empty *back to island Trivia *If a person notices closely enough, when a player is about to go to the 4th challenge, the place where the block pushes you is shown to be a long way to the ground, not the volcano. *Curiously, when the volcano erupts, there is no visible change inside the volcano. Successors The mode has three successors in Wii Party U: *Highway Rollers *GamePad Island *Mii Fashion Plaza See also *The volcano Category:Modes Category:Board Game Island Category:Wii Category:Wii Party